


All That Talk

by hellolisty



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Old married Rimsy and Listy, Reverse Cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolisty/pseuds/hellolisty
Summary: A bit of sex and a bit of banter. Set during/post S12 – basically just old, married Rimsy and Listy.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	All That Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a bit nervous about posting this. I have been a reader of fan fiction for about 15 years and have never felt the need to write my own. Then last year I discovered RD and I can’t get these two smegheads out of my mind. I hope this is okay! <3

Rimmer watches as his cock slides smoothly in and out of Lister’s arse, the head of his dick just visible before disappearing again.

Rimmer had finally plucked up the courage to ask Lister to ride him reverse cowgirl. Lister had approved enthusiastically, so they had dragged the mattress from the top bunk onto the floor.

“So good, Listy. You feel so good. Wish you could see. Wish you could see my cock fucking your arse.”

“Oh God, Arnie!”

“You can feel it though, can’t you? Does it feel good? Does my cock feel good inside you?”

“Smegging hell, yes!”

Lister picks up the pace, breathing heavily, and Rimmer starts rocking his hips in time with Lister’s movements. Rimmer can tell from the noises Lister’s making that he’s close.

“Yeah. That’s it, baby. Come on. Come for me. Come for me, Dave.”

At the sound of his first name Lister comes hard, shaking all over. Rimmer grabs his hips and starts fucking him hard and fast, chasing his own release.

“Smeg, Lister! You’re so smegging gorgeous, you know that? Can’t get enough of you…”

The soft moans Lister’s making, the sight and sound of his cock fucking Lister’s arse… it’s all too much. Then Lister reaches down and fondles his balls and it’s all over – with one final sharp thrust of his hips and a low, guttural groan Rimmer comes.

Lister collapses on his back next to Rimmer and for a little while they just lay there, breathing heavily. Then, rolling on to his side, Rimmer leans over Lister and kisses him.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“I know. I love you too, Arn.”

Rimmer props his head up on an elbow and gazes down at Lister. “Did you enjoy it?”

Lister grins. “Yeah, man! I think you’ll find the evidence of my enjoyment on your legs… and possibly your feet.”

Rimmer’s nose wrinkles. “Lovely.”

“Well, I don’t need to ask if you enjoyed it… where did that all come from?”

“Where did all what come from?”

“The talk, guy! You made me come without even touching myself!”

“Really?” Rimmer was blushing, but there was a distinct smugness in his voice.

“Really.”

Resting his head on Lister’s chest, Rimmer wraps an arm around him and sighs contently. Snaking an arm around Rimmer’s shoulders, Lister starts caressing his back.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Rimmer asks.

“Kept me sane.”

Rimmer grins sheepishly.

“I tell you what, my back’s going to be sore for a week.” Lister groans.

Concern immediately flashes across Rimmer’s face. “Are you okay? I knew I shouldn’t have asked…”

“I’m fine, love.” Even as he says it, Lister feels a twinge in his lower back. It must have shown on his face.

“You’re in pain.” Rimmer says dejectedly.

“I’m _fine_. Just… not as young as I used to be.”

“I guess we’ll just have to hold back for a week or so.”

Lister chuckles. “As if you’ll be able to keep your hands off me for a whole week!”

“Nonsense. I, unlike some, have self-control.”

“Bet you cave in first.” Lister says, grinning wickedly.

“You’re on, miladdo.”

It was going to be a very interesting week indeed.


End file.
